Jeff the killer-Oh how I love to kill-
by Rocker4life
Summary: Here's a Jeff the killer horror story. I don't own anything. Also I'm using my friend's account again XD. She wanted a horror story for no reason so here it is. Comment and tell me what you guys think. Should I continue writing?


*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JEFF THE KILLER OR SLENDERMAN*

*Jeff's POV*  
Ahh it seems like such a great day to kill. What the heck any day is a great day to kill innocent people. I'm gonna ask Slenderman to come with me so we can kill more. The more the merrier as I've been told. "Yo Slender, wanna go and kill some people?" I asked while twirling my knife around. "Oh how I love thy" I said to my knife. "Alright, I've been needing to go out and kill for a while," he said. "Awesome! And this time I get to choose where to kill." I said. Slenderman chose last so I should get a chance to go kill where I want. "Fine go ahead Jeff. I just want to kill some innocent souls." he said. "You and me both Slender, you and me both," I replied. I better get ready to go, so I'll give him a nice sharpening before we go. Always gotta have a nice sharp knife. They cut through flesh a lot easier. Or maybe I should use a dull one for more pain and screams of terror. Whatever fuck it let's take both and . But first let's get all nice and sharp first. There we go, is all sharp and ready to kill. Haha just like me. "Alright Slender, ready to go? Cause Mr. and sure are." You said excitedly, ready to go and kill. "Let's go then," Slenderman said as he got off his butt. Slender and I walked around looking for some innocent people for about a good hour. "GUHHHHHHH, why is it so hard to find people to kill these days?" I said. I hate when it takes too long to find people to kill. "Just be patient Jeff, you can't just go around nilly-willy killing people. You have to plan where and when's the best time to do it." He replied, if he had eyes, he would have rolled them now. We looked around for a few minutes more until we found house with about 5 people in it. Looks like they're mostly teenagers. Parents might not be here and their kids must've invited a few friends over to have fun. Oh well time to ruin the fun.. well for them. This is where the fun begins for me and Slender. "Alright Slender, teleport in there and make sure none of them escape. Meanwhile I'll go through the window and then the killing begins." I said. "Not a bad plan Jeff." He said before teleporting in the house. Then I looked around for a window where I could sneak in without any witnesses. I found one that seems to be by the kitchen. I slowly open the window and climbed in. Ohhh what a nice collection of knives. Focus, I'm here to kill not look at knives... well maybe that too after we're done here. I go to the living room where I find Slender corralling the group of teenagers into the corner of the room. Haha the look of fear in their faces makes me so happy. The only thing that makes me happier is killing. "Well Slender, you think they're scared enough to kill?" I said as I let out a low chuckle. The terror grew in their faces."I believe so Jeff." He said and many of his tendrils appear and he grabs a short male with jet black hair and lifts him on the ground. He then wraps his tendrils around the young teen's head and rips it off without hesitation. Blood started to spew out his detached head and neck. He throws the lifeless body towards the remaining teenagers as some blood flies off and lands on them. Mmm the smell of blood, my favor scent. Too bad they don't make blood scented candles. I make my way towards a female with blond hair. "No don't kill me!" She cries in fear. "Does it look like I give a shit!?" I said in reply as I swing at her with , aiming for her torso. She yelled as I left a huge gaping gash on her side. Seeing the blood gush out makes me only thirstier for blood. I then had stab the girl multiple times in the chest. Her blood flying everywhere and even landed across my face. As soon as I was finished with her, I turned to the remainders and licked the blood off my face. Their faces couldn't believe what happened to their friends. Their eyes were practically bulging right out there sockets. Slender then grabs what seemed to be the youngest of the group. It was a young boy with medium length brown hair. He then shot on his tendrils clean through his chest and right through his heart. Blood started to seep right out of his mouth, but Slender wasn't done with him. He then proceeded to use another tendril and force it through the hole in his chest. Then in a split second, ripped the boy in half right down the middle. All his blood getting everywhere, all over the floor wall, and the last two remaining. The shock of seeing their friend's guts and organ spill out of the body made them sick to their stomach. They started to vomit at the sight. "Here, let me put you two out of your misery" I said coming towards them with Mr. And . I swung a knife both at them, leaving a deep gash on a female's head and slit the throat of older looking male. The male instantly fell to the floor, still. But just to make sure I'll stab him a few times in the guts with . I then turn to the female, ready in hand. "Please, I'll do anything!" She pleaded. "Just go to sleep." you replied as she looked and ran, but Slender managed to grab her before she could escape. "Nu-uh no escaping this haha," I said as I had a sadistic smile spread across my face. I got closer to her and then licked of some of the blood dripping off the side of her head. I could see her blush but that's not going to stop me. I raised both Mr. and and struck her with both at the same time. One hitting her shoulder and the other hitting her bellow the lungs. I pulled my knives out and licked the blood off them. Slender and I left the scene before anyone raised any suspicions, but only after I took their collections of knives."Why did you have to bring more knives with you?" Slender said raising one of his imaginary eyebrows. "Because these seem like good killing knives. Plus I like knives." I replied. He then rolled his imaginary eyes again. On the way back I joyfully sang,  
~OHHH, HOW I LOVE TO KILL, HOW I LOVE TO KILL. I LOVE TO KILL ALL DAY EVERYDAY. AIN'T NOBODY GONNA STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU. OHH HOW I LOVE TO KILL~

*Slenderman's POV* "Oh god, don't start singing again" I said facepalming. "You're just jealous of my skills!" He said. I facepalmed so hard I left a red mark on my faceless face.

THE END


End file.
